


Late

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Vampire AU, Vampire!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: Gabriel is late getting home due to a minor issue involving a poorly timed full moon.





	

"Where were you last night?"

Gabriel scratched his neck lightly, still standing on the doorstep with a glance at the threshold of the door. Standing on the opposite side of that threshold was a fairly upset Jack Graves. His eyes were sullen, hair mused from a late night of restless sleep. Then there was Gabriel, knowing he looked fairly refreshed, but didn't know how long that would last in the slowly on coming morning.

"Jack, please. Just let me in."

"The door is open, Gabe. The door was unlocked all night, why didn't you just come in?"

"No- I just need you to say I can come in."

"Ugh, what is it with you?" he asked, brow knitting together as his face appeared somewhat longer. "I said you could live here, right? You've been living here for a month, and then you just don't come home one night? I was worried sick."

"I know, okay, I'm sorry. I just- I need you to say I can come in."

"Why can't you just come in?"

"Are you saying I can come in?"

Finally, Jack broke with a sigh as he said, "Yes. Gabriel Costello, you may enter my house."

That caused Gabriel to let out a quick breath before shuffling past the door and into the house.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly as he ran over to the window and closed the drapes. This effectively blotted out all sunlight, save for the small beam that cut through the diamond shaped window on the door.

"Gabe, come on! Are you going to tell me what you were doing all night? I mean- God, I thought I knew you, okay. I thought this could work, but now you're staying out all night, you're not eating properly, and now this whole thing with the door? Are you kidding me?"

Gabriel turned back to him, a tight frown etched into his face  as he crossed the room.

"Okay, Jack. I think there's something I need to tell you."

"Clearly."

"No, I mean. It's big. So, I just need you to take it as easily as you can and," he paused to think, hands waving from side to side as he thought through the right words. "Look, I just want you to keep an open mind."

"Okay. What is it?" Jack asked, back growing rigid and chin high. His mouth turned into a straight line, but his yes betrayed his fear.

Gabriel didn't know what Jack had been expecting to hear first, but it obviously wasn't something even close to being along the lines of "What do you know about vampires?"

"What?"

"No, I'm serious! I told you to keep an open mind, and you said you would. Okay? So please, just hear me out-!"

"You're a Vampire?" he choked out, voice heavy before he huffed out a single laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Gabriel said with a large grin. "I'm deathly serious."

"And that's why you haven't been eating?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," he said, a bit tenuous this time. "Yea, we really can't eat a lot of human food without getting sick.

"So what? You got changed in the past month or something?" His expression was tired and it was easy to tell he was losing him.

"No, I was born like this."

That caused Jack's face to twist into anger. "Gabe- we've been on _dinner_ dates."

"Yea, which was followed by me going home and a lot of discomfort, but I didn't know how to say no without being rude. I mean, it's not like I've ever really eaten a _lot_ around you before, right?"

"Gabriel, this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, you realize that, right?"

"I should have told you before we started living together, but I'm telling you now, right?"

"And why couldn't you come inside!? How does that explain why you couldn't come inside?"

"Vampires can't come inside unless directly invited," he said. "It's a weird thing about respecting territorial bounds. It's like there's a force field in front of the door."

"You've been in here before!"

"It renews every full moon, then we need another formal invitation. It's complicated, but I promise! Okay? I'm not making this up."

He looked like he was going to yell again, but ended up curling into himself with a sigh. Jack's hands latched onto his arms as he pulled tighter around his torso. He wasn't even looking at Gabriel any more as a vacant expression splayed across his face.

"I want to believe you," he said, "but this… Gabe, this is insane."

"I know it is! But hey, I can prove it, ya know if you want. I mean, I really have fangs." He hurriedly pulled on the sides of his lips and said, "See? Or we could make holy water- wait, do you still have that cross your grandma gave us?"

"Gabe-" he reached up and grabbed Gabriel's hand in his before slowly pulling it down between them, "please. Let's just… we can talk about this later, okay?"

He gave a small frown, but nodded gently as Jack's hand curled around his own, the pad of his thumb stroking over the back of his palm.

"Come on. I'm exhausted. Besides, vampires still need to sleep, right?" he said, giving a lopsided grin.

Gabriel returned the smile before they both crossed through the small hall of the house to finally lay down. When they would wake up, they could talk about this further. Until then, Gabriel could think about how he would further explain vampirism.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt in my creative writing class:  
> "Write a story that opens with "Where were you last night?" and see where it goes."  
> I did this forever ago, but never thought to post it.


End file.
